Tomorrow Never Came (song)
|DS = |next = TBA |previous = TBA |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }} "Tomorrow Never Came" is a song by Lana Del Rey featuring Sean Lennon. It is featured on her upcoming fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album, Lust for Life. Background Del Rey's fans began speculating that Sean Lennon would be featured on Lust for Life during March of 2017, when they noticed that the Lust for Life album trailer featured the 'Chimera Music' logo, Sean Lennon's record label. During an interview with Courtney Love for Dazed ''magazine, Del Rey confirmed that he would be featured on the album on a song called "Tomorrow Never Came".[http://www.dazeddigital.com/music/article/35578/1/lana-del-rey-courtney-love-lust-for-life ''Dazed, "Lana Del Rey: wild at heart", (April 18, 2017)] Writing In an interview with Courtney Love for Dazed ''magazine, Del Rey talked about writing the song and stated: “When I wrote it I felt like it wasn’t really for me. I kept on thinking about who this song was for or who could do it with me, and then I realised that he would be a good person. I didn’t know if I should ask him because I actually have a line in it where I say, ‘I wish we could go back to your country house and put on the radio and listen to our favourite song by Lennon and Yoko.’ I didn’t want him to think I was asking him because I was namechecking them. Actually, I had listened to his records over the years and I did think it was his vibe, so I played it for him and he liked it. He rewrote his verse and had extensive notes, down to the mix. And that was the last thing I did, decision-wise. I haven’t mixed the record, but the fact that "Love" just came out and Sean kind of finished up the record, it felt very meant-to-be. Because that whole concept of peace and love really is in his veins and in his family”. In an interview with BBC Radio 1 on April 19, 2017, Del Rey mentioned the song again and called it an acoustic song that is one of her personal top three favorite tracks from the album.[https://twitter.com/BBCR1/status/854766246994132992 BBC Radio 1 on ''Twitter: "It was the perfect track for him..." (April 19, 2017)] In an interview for Flaunt magazine, Del Rey stated that the track explores John Lennon and Yoko Ono. She talked to Sean Lennon via phone and sent him a very simple version of the song consisting of her vocals, a guitar and an organ. However, she felt that the song belonged to someone else and not to her.http://www.flaunt.com/content/people/lana-del-rey Flaunt ''also asked Sean about the making of the song and he said: "I’ll never forget when she called me after I sent her Rey what I did and her first words were ‘It’s perfect!’ I almost cried with joy because I honestly don’t think anyone has ever said that to me about anything I’ve ever done. It was a very good feeling". Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Collaborations